


One Size Fits All

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “Is that Timothy’s jumpsuit?”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	One Size Fits All

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 712 "take one for the team"

Ducky blinked. “Is that Timothy’s jumpsuit?”

“Jimmy’s,” corrected Bishop, flapping a rolled-up sleeve. “It was all there was after Gibbs took the car with my go-bag. He’s busy, so I was hoping you could help with the scratches I got ruining my clothes saving the crime scene from a broken sink.”

“Of course, my dear,” he said, and locked his office door.

Bishop started to unzip the jumpsuit, then frowned. “Why did you think this was McGee’s?”

Ducky laughed. “One of the first cases Timothy worked with us, and Tony dove in front of a wave to protect a body…”

THE END


End file.
